Time Heals All Wounds
by AiriexChan
Summary: It has been three years since their disappearance no one had ever been able to find them. Most just assumed them dead, but…what really happened?
1. Prologue

**Martin Mystery**

**Time heals all wounds**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Martin Mystery, I am just a fan._

**Summary: **_It has been three years since their disappearance; no one had ever been able to find them. Most just assumed them dead, but…what really happened?_

**A/N: **_My first Martin Mystery fanfic, go easy on me._

"_Prologue"_

Martin, Diana and Java walked through the woods carefully. This was another one of the center's endless investigations. They had been out in the field for awhile, but they hadn't found anything yet. Diana gave Martin a look that said "we should give up…we can't find anything." Martin just shook his head and the three continued on.

Somewhere along their search, Martin and Diana got separated from Java, but this had happened before. They had met up after and everything was okay, so they continued on in their search, leaving Java behind to fend for himself. There was an eerie sound and Martin and Diana stopped dead. A stick broke behind them and Diana quickly took hold of Martin's arm. Both of them turned around and looked every which way before they continued walking.

"You can let go of my arm now Di…" Martin whispered. Diana only held his arm closer. He chuckled a little. "All right Di…whatever." They walked on, but soon Diana stopped. Martin turned back to her; her eyes were wide, her breathing was fast and it came out in large puffs in the cold winter air…something was wrong.

"Diana…" Martin said slowly, he reached his hand out to touch her face; she flinched, "Diana…what's wrong?" Her hand moved up and she pointed, Martin turned around, but he saw nothing, he turned back to Diana. She still had the same expression on her face. It was of total and complete terror. Martin couldn't stand to see her look like that. He reached out to bring her closer to him, but she let out a shriek and started to run the opposite direction.

"DIANA!" Martin screamed; he chased after her. His throat was raw and his legs felt like they were frozen solid, he could only imagine how Diana felt. It was hard to keep up with her, but finally he had tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She wrestled against his body and it was like something ignited inside of him, like a fire burned deep inside. His breathing quickened in pace and he let out a howl of pain…then everything went black.

The center spent years looking for them. Three years to be exact, but they never found anything. They didn't find their bodies, they didn't find any clues…no footprints, and no strands of hair…nothing was left behind. Soon…this investigation became a cold case, never to be dug up again.


	2. 1: Faint Memories

**Martin Mystery**

**Time heals all wounds**

**Chapter one**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Martin Mystery, I am just a fan._

**Summary: **_It has been three years since their disappearance; no one had ever been able to find them. Most just assumed them dead, but…what really happened?_

**A/N: **_My first Martin Mystery fanfic, go easy on me._

"_Faint Memories"_

Three years ago they had disappeared and the center had to move on, they had to get new agents. None of those agents were as fun or as productive as Martin and Diana though. The latest agents they had as replacements seemed too serious. Their names were Mary-Ann and David. They were like…the complete opposites of Martin and Diana…they didn't quarrel; they didn't do anything but work. Though, in appearance Mary-Ann looked very much like Diana with blonde hair and David looked very much like Martin with brown hair. They looked almost like they were Martin and Diana's children, but like that could happen in three years.

David's watch beeped and Java tried to look happy.

"Center calling," Java said in the happiest voice he could muster. Java had never quite gotten over the fact Martin and Diana had died in the line of duty. He was the reason the investigation had gone on so long, he believed they were still alive somewhere. They had never found their bodies, but they did have a funeral for them.

The three agents went through a portal where they were met by Billy's solemn expression.

"Hello agents," Billy said weakly, he sounded like he was from a Charlie's angel's movie with less enthusiasm. The three agents, followed by Billy, walked into 'mom's' office. 'Mom' stared at her agent's faces and proceeded to give them instructions.

"In the area where…" she paused and stared at the ceiling, trying to hold back tears, "where—" she tried to start again, but her voice failed her. No one had known her to do something like this before…she was losing her official feel. "In the place where Martin and Diana disappeared—" she started, David slammed his fist down on the table, everyone in the room, but Mary-Ann jumped, startled.

"Is this why you called us here?" He asked, angrily, "for those, _stupid_, agents that have been lost for three years?" Java, Billy and 'mom' stared at the floor. David took Mary-Ann's hand and they both left. 'Mom' looked up at Billy and Java, they looked back at her.

"Even if this case has gone cold…Martin and Diana never gave up on me when I was taken over by that…thing…" She said. Billy and Java nodded and then all three of them left…they needed to find Diana and Martin, even if they weren't alive…they needed some reassurance. They needed to know…they needed to know if they were dead or alive. Either way it would bring their three friends peace.

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Time Heals all Wounds" It's really bad writing, but you can get over it can't you? R+R._


	3. 2: Don't Close Your Eyes

**Martin Mystery**

**Time heals all wounds**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Martin Mystery, I am just a fan._

**Summary: **_It has been three years since their disappearance; no one had ever been able to find them. Most just assumed them dead, but…what really happened?_

**A/N: **_My first Martin Mystery fanfic, go easy on me._

"_Don't Close Your Eyes"_

In the past, all attempts to find them had lead to a dead end, but right now Java, Billy and 'mom' were pretty confident.

"Where did you say you lost them at Java?" Billy asked and Java led them through the woods. They stopped at a place none of them had seen before, but the place where they stood felt right. The three of them looked around carefully and what they found was extremely disturbing. They found torn pieces of Diana and Martin's clothing…stained with blood. They wondered why no one else had found this earlier…or maybe they did…no one knew who to believe anymore.

Far from where the three agents stood looking there was a small cave in the side of a mountain. Inside of that cave sat a girl, her flesh was torn and scarred, but she was alive. Beside her sat a young man, his body was in the same condition as hers was. Tears fell down their cheeks. Neither of them knew what was going to happen next, both of them were so afraid. It had been three years since they had been left alone out in this earthly hell. They couldn't remember who they were anymore…they didn't even know how they got there. Foot steps echoed through the cave and the girl moved towards the male who sat next to her…he stared at her with sad eyes and took her into his arms. He whispered words of comfort into her ear, but those words were only words. Those words never brought her comfort.

A man stepped into the room and he smiled at the girl who erupted with tears and held onto the male tight. She looked at the man pleadingly, but he still approached.

"No, no…please…no…" He smiled and laughed at her desperate pleas, he reached out and grabbed her by her hair…ripping her from the other man's arms. The other man tried to object, but he was back handed. By the time he had turned his head the man was already pulling the woman deeper into the cave. She watched him with fear in her eyes and his heart ached for her. "No…please…" she pleaded.

"Shut up!" He yelled at her. The man in the front of the cave heard a gun shot and he panicked. He stood up and started to run after them. He started to scream her name, but he realized he didn't know it. He didn't even know his own.

The gun shot echoed over the entire mountain and through the forest. The three agents ran as fast as they could towards the sound, but what they would find would not be what they expected.

The man reached the back of the cave and saw the woman on her back, blood was flowing from her arm and tears were streaming from her weary eyes. She stared at him and whispered, "It hurts…please help me…" The man couldn't help but cry, he looked around, but there was no sign of the shooter…he scooped up her body and carried her back to the front of the cave…and this time…he carried her outside into the light they had not seen in so long. He stared down at her and he noticed she was closing her eyes.

"No," he begged, "Don't close your eyes…you can't leave me…not yet…"

**A/N: **_I know what you're thinking, but if you think I'd bring them in this early in the story…what kind of a terrible author do you think I am?...just wait and see._


	4. 3: Frozen In Time

**Martin Mystery**

**Time heals all wounds**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Martin Mystery, I am just a fan._

**Summary: **_It has been three years since their disappearance; no one had ever been able to find them. Most just assumed them dead, but…what really happened?_

**A/N: **_My first Martin Mystery fanfic, go easy on me._

"_Frozen in Time"_

He ran. He ran, carrying her through the forest, he didn't care if he was naked anymore…this was a matter of life and death. This was a matter of her well being. She started to shiver against him.

"It hurts…it hurts…" she kept mumbling. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he knew they wouldn't…he had cried his eyes dry every time that man has taken her. The things he did to her were abominable. He didn't think anyone could be that evil. When he would bring her back and lock them in that cave together…she would crawl into his arms and cry against his chest and she would tell him what had happened. Then after she had fallen asleep…he would tend to her wounds the best he could. Mostly…he would use what he had left of his clothing and when he ran out of that…he used his tongue. It may sound sick and terrible, but what would you do in this situation?

"I know it hurts…I'll get help…" Just as he whispered those words, he hit something. He hit something hard and large. The two of them screamed and he started to crawl the other way, trying his best to keep the girl with him, but the thing they had run into held them down.

"Please…Please…don't hurt me…" The girl begged, she felt around her and gripped the boy's hand in hers. The boy said nothing.

"Martin? Diana?" A woman's voice asked.

"Who is there?" The girl on the ground questioned. She opened her eyes in a fake attempt to see who was standing over them, but she was blind. Her eyes had been like that since a few years ago when that man had done something to her. She still hadn't told the man that lay beside her that story, and she never would.

"Oh my goodness…" A high voice said, "Java…get them…look at the condition there bodies are in…who would do such a thing?"

"Who knows…they've made a lot of supernatural enemies," the woman said.

"What did this…was not supernatural…" the man whispered, "It was human." Then he took a deep breath as if to say something else, but he never opened his mouth again.

"It hurts…" The girl whispered, letting her eyes close.

"I can't even imagine what these two have been through…out here for three years…alone…" The woman said, but all questions would be answered soon enough.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Java laid the two of them down on a cold operating table and the doctors got to work, pulling out shards of broken glass and doing tests on the bodies of the two that lay there. Their bodies looked so…unnatural…some of their skin had been burned, but not bad enough that the scarring couldn't be hidden. Their hair had mud and leaves stuck in it, not to mention it had been butchered…plus the man they think is Martin has grown a beard, but just as their bodies had similar gashes and things…they had different ones too. 'Diana' had human bite marks on her neck, chest and thighs…it looked like she had been raped repeatedly. Martin had numerous gunshot wounds that had gotten infected from where he had to pull the bullet out himself and wrap something around it that was later used to clean Diana's wounds.

"I'm surprised they lived this long…" one of the doctors said. The other doctors agreed.

Once they had finished the operation, which included the hiding of some of the burn marks and scars, they sprayed the two of them down with water, to reveal that the two that lay there on the table, side-by-side were indeed…Martin and Diana. Everyone turned and looked at the person next to them and then they all cheered. This was a remarkable discovery, people even started to cry.

"We've found them…finally after all these years."

**A/N: **_I'm a really boring writer, I know…get over it. _


	5. 4: The Stars

**Martin Mystery**

**Time heals all wounds**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own this, wish I did…I have a club on Dev though D _

* * *

**Summary: **_It has been three years since their disappearance; no one had ever been able to find them. Most just assumed them dead, but…what really happened?_

**A/N: **_Thanks to all my reviewers Martin Diana, Starfiregirl, Thing, Joshua, and Time… I have a new chapter to write! You people are lovely! _.

* * *

"The Stars"

Diana was the first to open her eyes; she looked around the weird smelling medical room. She felt so safe here. She turned to Martin, who lay next to her and she started to shake him. He stretched, causing him to yelp in pain a little bit, but he opened his eyes too. Both of them were sitting up now, not sure of what to do next. The crew watched them with interest, wondering if they would remember anything that they had done here.

After awhile, Martin and Diana both got up from the bed, and limping around the explored the room. The crew watched eagerly still, from behind the glass. Diana approached the wall and put her hand on it. She was obviously remembering something.

* * *

A man in shadows smiled, his plan had gone through.

"Excellent…now I can destroy them from the inside out," he laughed evilly, then turned to his captives, "And you two…they'll never know the difference…until it's too late." His captures glared at him, the overwhelming need to beat this guy to a bloody pulp came over them, but they couldn't…they were in chains, like they had been for three years. So the female capture looked at the floor in shame, while the male one took out his anger on the chains. The man just laughed, this would prove to be very interesting.

* * *

The crew smiled, they were so happy, they had found them; they had actually found them! M.O.M who was overwhelmed with happiness, started to cry. Java noticed this and gave her a big hug.

Martin and Diana continued to explore the new room, neither of them were sure what it was or how they got there…all they knew is that is was strange and that they were safe. Martin walked over to the far side of the room to examine something. He touched it and seconds later, there was a crash, Martin has managed to blow something up, it was just like him to do so. The crew beyond the glass laughed at his stupidity, not knowing…that an evil plan was in progress.

* * *

**A/N:** _Really corny and really short…I know…but it's better than the Everwood fanfic I was going to write XD. I actually had a dream about Everwood last night, but we'll save that for another fanfic…_


End file.
